bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Aaroniero Arruruerie
Character Outline Aaroniero Arruruerie (アーロニーロ・アルルエリ, Āronīro Arurueri) was a gillian, the weakest class of menos, before becoming an arrancar,Bleach manga; chapter 267, page 7. and the last of the first-generation Espada.Bleach manga; chapter 297, page 11. His name like Grimmjow's and Nnoitra's was also a hot debate about his original name Arroniro being changed to Aaroniero; as well as his last name Arleri changed to Arruruerie. He usually covers his face with a white mask covered with six holes while in the light. In place of a normal head, he has a large, glass capsule filled with red liquid and two floating heads. The two heads are both tattooed with the number 9 and tend to talk in tandem when revealed, giving the effect of two people speaking in turn. The upper head speaks with a deep voice while the other speaks in a high-pitched, child-like voice. His outfit like most espada is customized. He wears a dress garb that covers his entire body as opposed to the normal jacket and hakama. He also wears a frilly nobles' coat that acts as his replacement jacket and two white gentleman's gloves. History While he was still a gillian-class menos, Aaroniero gained the powers of former shinigami vice-captain Shiba Kaien by absorbing Metastacia, the hollow who killed and fused with Kaien. By doing this Aaroniero was able to gain not only Metastacia's power to fuse with others but Shiba Kaien's powers and abilities as well as his zanpakutō. Synopsis Arrancar Arc Aaroniero is briefly seen as a shadow for some short periods of time in the Arrancar Arc, such as when Ulquiorra reports to Aizen about what he and Yammy had encountered. The second time you see him is when Aizen is creating Wonderwice Margera he is just seen standing there but this time only half of his body is covered in shadow. Hueco Mundo Arc You first see him in this Arc when the Espada meet up, and you get to see his hollow mask this time round. He sits between Halibel and Yammy. He is heard complaining about the intruders along with, Barragan, Szayel and Nnoitra. You also hear him talk for the first time here and he has two voices one for each head. Aaroniero meets up with Rukia and tells her to follow him and as she does, he brings her into the dark room(His room), and takes off his mask just to show Rukia the face of Kaien Shiba. Rukia believes its actually him, so Aaroniero plays along with it. Rukia soon catches onto Aaroniero's trick and attacks him. The two do battle soon after Aaroniero shows his true face. He is defeated shortly after. Powers While all hollows can cannibalize each other to gain power, Aaroniero has the ability to completely absorb other hollows, merging not only their extra power with his own but also gaining their individual abilities.Bleach manga; chapter 267, page 9. Once a hollow is absorbed in this fashion, Aaroniero can manifest any aspect of them at will, including their physical form. It is for this reason that Aaroniero, despite his gillian status, was able to become an Espada. Through an unusual series of events, he also absorbs the shinigami abilities of Kaien Shiba by eating Metastacia. The weakness of this power is sunlight, which nullifies it on contact and reveals Aaroniero's true form.Bleach manga; chapter 267, page 18. Aaroniero also has the ability to broadcast information of whatever he is currently seeing or experiencing to other arrancar,Bleach manga, chapter 270, page 8. which he does prior to his death at the hands of Rukia Kuchiki. Glotonería Aaroniero's zanpakutō is 'Glotonería' (喰虚（グロトネリア）Spanish for "gluttony," Japanese for "eating hollow". By chance Aaroniero's zanpakutō takes the form of former shinigami vice-captain Shiba Kaien's unreleased Nejibana. However his zanpakutō may also be a deformed arm-like appendage with many sprouting tentacles that is concealed in his left hand under his glove. It is activated by the command "devour" (喰い尽くせ kuitsukuse). When sealed it allows Aaroniero to manifest any power he has absorbed through his zanpakutō, morphing it into a perfect approximation of the one he absorbed, as he does with Kaien's Nejibana.Bleach manga; chapter 265, page 20. His absorption ability also allows him to perfectly mimic the accompanying battle styles of those powers. When released, it turns Aaroniero's lower body into a huge, blob-like mass resembling an incredibly bloated cartoonish octopus, with dozens of stubby tentacles and mouth-like mask pieces (In the anime the blob mass is colored purplish). When released it allows Aaroniero full access of his absorbed abilities. He can still manifest the powers of those he has absorbed in this form, but has no limit to the total number.Bleach manga; chapter 267, page 14.